Vampire Forks Bording school
by TobiasCullenwarner
Summary: A vampire story with newborn Bella attending Forks High Boarding school.What secret of her does she cannot unravel? And can you guess who her roommate is? ;) Emmet being..Emmet A humerous story. My first s read it.


It's my first day at Forks High.  
Many would be excited, but i wasn' because i'v already been to it THREE it gets a little boring when you repeat not because you failed but because you are a vampire.  
Funny?  
Nope.  
I've been like this for as long as i remember.I dont remember my human life.I didnt give much thought about it.  
Anyway as i reach the old school in my McLaren C60, I could see everyone i didnt know if they were staring at me or at my car.  
I certaily hope it's the car.'cause i really hate attention.

Since i am a vampire my extraordinary beauty attracts humans.  
I grab my backpack and get out of my car.I can still feel the stares,but i ignore them as i jog upto the office.  
It was warm inside compared to the gloominess outside.  
was at his he hears me coming in ,he looks up.  
And gasps.  
Then says,"Miss,W-what c-can I do for you?".I can tell that he is shaking.  
Ignoring that I speak,"I am Isabella Swan.I am looking for my room keys" he immediately gets up to search for the keys.  
He fumbles with the keys and hands them to his hand touches mine, he gasps,"Miss you're take my jacket" handing it to me.I snatch it from him to get out of the office quickly.  
"Good day ,miss" I hear though it was twilight.

I make my way to Room 456.I find it and start unlocking the door.  
I open the door to fing an inhumanly beautiful angel staring at talks first,"Um..What are you doing in my room?"  
"huh?"Still mesmerized by his beauty.  
"I think this is my room" showing him my keys.  
"oh "he says "then i guess we are roommates'

I was suddenly careful,"You are a vampire" Its a statement not a question.  
He stood there paralyzed ,"Um... guess I think we should go inside and talk"  
He grabs my hand and takes me inside while I'm pulling my luggage in with hands are as soft as cotton and warm.  
He closes the door and stares and I stare back, his eyes are soft honey colored. I break the silence and speak."Ok lets start new,I am bella Swan"  
He comes back to life ,"I am ...Bella...Oh sorry Edward" he gulps nad starts again"I am Edward Cullen...um you have a nice name"  
"thanks " I stutter.  
"How old are you?" he asks.I answer "seventeen years"  
"I am not asking your age.I am asking how many years has it been since you became a vampire?"  
"Oh its been three years"  
He gasps,"What did you say?"  
"i said its been THREE YEARS since i became a vampire"I shout -whisper.  
"I thought becoming vampire increses your senses but here i am in front of a vampire who makes me repeat what i say"i mumble to myself while shaking my head.  
"You cant be three years and not kill anyone who is in 30 miles radius of where you are standing"He says shocked.  
"Well I AM three years"I say, taking a seat on the sofa though i dont mind standing.  
"then you should have red eyes and how do you control your thirst?Who changed you?Are you thirsty?ARe you a vegetarian?Are you thirsty now?"he questions not letting me still I do,"I am wearing contacts,I dont know,I dont know, no i am not thirsty, whats vegetarian i thought all humans drink blood?"  
"Do you drink humans or animal blood?"  
"OMG did you think that I was a "I say shocked.  
He shakes his head,"No,no,I am sorry,I just havent met a vegetarian new born vampire"  
"How old are you?"I ask the question I was wanting to know.  
"101"he says. Now its my turn to be shocked "Most vampires are more than my age"he says as if its the most natural thing in the world.

"since your doubts are over ,I am tired I want to sleep"I say yawning.  
"you sleep?"HE says bewildered.  
"everyone does" i say annoyed.  
"Omg NO, vampires dont you are a sleeping vegetarian new born"he says.I was kinda shocked,"I just never came across another vampire"I mutter."  
I look around to find only one bed.I look back at shrugs ,"You can take the bed i dont sleep anyway"  
"But you have to act like it..I'll take the floor"I say and look around for mattresses,and find none.  
"there are no mattresses ,sorry"He apologises.  
"well then you can just lay on the far end"I say. Another yawn.  
"thats totally fine with me"  
"then im sleeping"I say as i lay on my bed correction HIS bed.  
"I will help you unpack tomorrow "  
"Good night"I whisper.  
"Wonderful night"I smile and sleep takes me in.


End file.
